1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technology systems, and in particular to software utilized by such systems to implement methods and processes. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-implementable method and system for remapping child references when parent updates in a Siebel CRM environment are processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Siebel Systems® provides many software products, including a Customer Relationship Management (CRM) system (“Siebel CRM”). Siebel CRM is a useful software package for tracking and managing product orders, shipping, sales opportunities, etc. Included in the Siebel CRM system is a List Of Values (LOV), which is a common set of references that describe data objects. For example, an LOV reference may be for the status of an object, which may be open, closed, or active. As shown in FIG. 1, such status statements are kept in an LOV parent table 102 as an LOV reference 104. Each child table 106 may utilize the current status of the LOV reference 104.
A problem arises when an LOV reference 104 in the LOV parent table 102 changes. This presents the challenge of remapping child List Of Values (LOV) references in user child tables 106 when parent LOV updates are processed in the Siebel Enterprise. Currently, there are no Siebel or Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) products available to utilize the specific object definitions of a Siebel instance to remap LOV references when LOV data is modified. Some Siebel customers may require frequent LOV updates, which would deem this solution critical in maintaining a complete and accurate set of customer information.